Draconic Tales
by OfZamorak
Summary: A story of titans clashing, usually short-stories.
1. Cold Heart

Cold Heart

The trainer had begun to journey into the vast emptiness of the chasm, his Emboar following slightly behind him. The moment he entered the first clearing, he swore that even his Emboar shivered slightly from the cold. He turned slightly, wondering if there was any going back. Soon, he would realize that there would be no return for him as he ventured forth deeper into the chasm. HIs Emboar kept a vigilant eye out, searching. He found no immediate danger, aside from the blistering cold. The sky soon became a rather hazey shade of winter, and he soon found that he was no closer to the opening of the cave than when he had begun. The Emboar shook itself slightly, seeking to keep its fiery core warm. The cold was foreign to it, deeply far from its usual sense of warmth.. The duo had never quite felt anything like this, a dark feeling growing in the his chest. The feeling of being watched, of eyes watching from below the earth, deep in that cave. Aside from that, both felt a sense of being watched on the surface. With a loud screech, the creature on the ground revealed itself. It burst out of the grass, leaping high into the air.

The creature landed just in front of them, its eyes dark and foreboding. The trainer examined it carefully, his eyes scanning the powerful pokemon. Its mane shaggy, its forearms powerful and its claws sharp. Despite the howling of the wind and the gust of snow upon them, its horn still gleamed in the air. It screeched yet again, shaking its head fiercely at them. It seemed to be attempting to warn them, to turn back before it was too late. The trainer watched it briefly, biting his thumb in a deep think. They had already come this far, and despite them having arrived nowhere, he felt as if there was no escape. He looked back slightly, casting his eyes far. He did not see the same clearing where they had left, and the trees were packed so tightly together, he did not see any way to escape. He shook his head, shrugging, before making his way past the seeming omen. Emboar followed his master, gazing at the Absol suspiciously. As they passed, the Absol seemed to deflate slightly. Another would fade from the world, ignorant of their impending doom.

The trainer was huddled close to his Emboar as his feet slogged through the snow. His feet were formerly drenched, but now his tennis shoes were now quickly frozen to his feet. He thought again about turning back, when he heard a light almost familiar sound. A small, thumping sound deep below the earth. It hardly seemed to sound out at all, and yet, he felt drawn to it. He could just have missed it if he wasn't paying attention, amongst the howling wind and the gusts of snow. And the trainer continued to walk, guiding himself along by the short, but ever growing louder thumps.

Finally, the trainer and Emboar reached somewhere, a clearing they had not reached quite yet. The pair exchanged a look, and descended into its depths. The heartbeat had grown louder. The cave was a deep black, with no light illuminating its near pitch-black depths. As soon as the trainer took his first step inside, he heard a deep growl and the stir of something.. Something primal. He noted the feeling of absolute absence in the cavern, and he looked to the Emboar. In one hand, he lifted a flame in the darkness, making it painfully aware to his owner what he had sensed. The draconic visage glared into his eyes, its face making out his details and noting them to memory. Its tongue danced out, tracing along the trainer's face, the Emboar almost frozen in fear. The dragon was not simply a dragon, it was a behemoth, larger than nearly all of his pokemon. The dragon opened its mouth, its sharp icicles of teeth moving slightly in the darkness. With a quick motion out of the darkness, it snapped at the trainer's head quickly. He did not move, the blow coming in slow motion almost. He was tackled to the floor by a mysterious flash of white. The dragon's teeth missed him and his savior by mere inches, the teeth scraping across his savior's back. The Absol rose slowly, frost seemingly covering its back. Almost immediately after the attempted kill, the Emboar unfroze. He would defend his owner from this imminent threat. With a roar only an Emboar could produce, he began to charge. He slammed into the large dragon's side, pushing it onto its side. Its powerful hindlegs began to rip and tear at the Emboar, the serpentine creature attempting to disembowel him quickly and finish his trainer. After all, the dragon did not get too many visitors. And it found itself deeply ravenous after all this time.

The Emboar's powerful fists beat at the stomach of the creature, bruising and seemingly using the beast's side for a drum. Meanwhile, the trainer managed to stand up, feeling around on the ground not only for his bag, but for the creature that was his savior. Meanwhile, the fight raged on, mere feet away. With a singular powerful kick from its hind leg, the dragon decided to give up on simply emboweling the creature. The Emboar was launched across the cave, hitting the wall. He rose quickly, the pain fading quickly from its body. The gigantic dragon rose from the cavefloor, letting out a mighty challenge to the dark. The dark answered its challenge, a flaming fist slamming into its cheek, shattering it. It was then the the occupants of the cave, save the Kyurem, noticed that the temperature of the room began to drop quickly. The trainer felt his fingers freeze to a deep cold, and fell to his knees, shoving them into his coat pockets. He still heard the thumping noise, it growing louder as the pair fought. This action did little to prevent the deep freeze from chilling him to his very bones. His Emboar, on the other hand, roared deeply to this cold challenge. Flames enveloped it, glowing an orange and then darkening to a blue, and then finally a white. The two creatures could see each other clearly now, now circling the cave floor. The trainer, as well as the Absol, felt the heat and cold shift from around the pair as they walked around the floor. Finally, the Kyurem roared, sprinting at the Emboar. He met it halfway, its teeth sinking into its shoulder. The Emboar lifted the Kyurem up, struggling to lift its immense bulk despite its own immense strength. Turning quickly on one large foot, it slammed the creature into the cave wall, the cave and ground trembling from the blow.

The trainer continued to search reluctantly, first feeling for his bag. The creature must have been injured when it knocked him to the floor, and he intended to return the favor. He knew that his Emboar, while capable, would not last forever. And they needed every little ounce of help they could get. He felt at the floor for a few minutes, listening to the deafening crashes and roars behind him, when he finally found the Absol. He dug through his bag, feeling the mangled fur of the creature that was his savior. He finally found a Full Restore, spraying it on the Absol. Tiredly, it rose, the frostbite that covered its back slowly disappearing. He stood, the Absol soon returning to its feet to witness the battle so close by.  
The Emboar slammed his fist into the creature's head, hoping to disorient it. Its grip of teeth and stringy muscle seemed to not let up on his burly shoulder, and blood dripped down his side. It fell, its knees barely supporting it as it rained ever-growing weaker blows on the creature's head. The Absol sprung into action, leaping onto the creature's back. Its sharp claws sliced into the icy dragon's neck, cutting deep as ribbons of flesh rained down onto the cavefloor. The dragon writhed in agony, before releasing its grip on the boar. It slammed onto its back swiftly, rolling to get the Absol off. Gracefully, the Absol leapt away, leaving the Kyurem staring it down. Nervous, the trainer watched, the Emboar's heat fading from the room. He decided it was time to unleash his trump card, reaching to his belt where his pokeballs hung, shrunkened. He lifted the purple ball, examining it in the fading light. The Kyurem was about to charge when the blue light exploded from the poke ball, a large figure forming. On its hind legs, Zekrom stood, letting out a mighty roar. Electricity crackled in the room, its turbine beginning to spin rapidly. The Kyurem turned, its greyed eyes flashing various stages of recognition. Two roars resounded in the cave, causing the trainer to cover his ears with both hands. He did not force himself to look away, however, watching the pair clash now. The Kyurem charged at the Zekrom, digging in at the Zekrom's legs, biting, snapping away bits of flesh and muscle. The dragon, charged with electricity now, slammed its claws down into the Kyurem's back. Unlike its rival, it preferred not to stash and bite, instead relying on its strength to bruise and batter. Zekrom's turbine-like engine on its back began to move faster and faster, electricity crackling through the cave. The trainer nearby dove to the floor, covering his head quickly with both of his hands. Meanwhile, the Kyurem continued to work away at the Zekrom's lower body, sensing an opening. Its teeth snapped, gripping its leg in its razor sharp teeth. The Zekrom pounded its curled fists into the back of the smaller dragon, in a mixture of pain and anger. It reached for the Kyurem's jawline now, ripping it from its bloodied leg. The Kyurem snapped its teeth at the black dragon, the Zekrom barely holding it away at a distance. Spinning slowly, the turbine on the back of the Kyurem seemed to start. Ice formed at the cave's ceiling, sheets of ice raining down upon the combatants. The Zekrom, summoning some of its remaining strength, slamming it down against the now icy floor. The Kyurem did not even flinch, lifting its head from the floor nearly immediately. The Zekrom took flight, protecting its trainer from the large sheets of ice. The Absol, formerly petrified as the two dragons fought, took cover underneath by the trainer. To the trainer's horror, his Emboar was buried underneath the sheets of ice.

The Kyurem began to circle them, the Zekrom moving with it carefully as it adjusted its position. Reaching with its long neck, it reached for the trainer, barely missing. The Zekrom roared, grappling for its head and again slamming it against the icy floor. Seemingly barely affected, the Kyurem retreated, returning back to circling. Yet again, its broken turbine began to spin. The howling of icy winds grew in the cave, and ice again accumulated at the roof of the cave. The Kyurem paused for a brief second, leaping at the Zekrom in a stunning show of agility. Instead of snapping with its jaws, however, it blasted cold energy upon them, ice forming around the Zekrom's body. Underneath the small sheet of ice, Zekrom's turbine ran quicker. Yet, it could not burn away the ice. The Kyurem clung to its body, the Zekrom raising a fist to attempt to strike at it. With a glance, the Kyurem froze that in place too. Finally, the Zekrom growled a final desperate warning, biting at the other dragon's head. The Kyurem almost casually froze it in place, leaping away from the frozen body. Underneath the frozen dragon lied the Absol and trainer, and it seemed to grin, pulling the trainer out with its mouth. The trainer screamed in agony, the dragon's icicle-like teeth gripping his leg.  
The trainer felt blood burst from his leg, his leg bones crunching and turning to a fine powder. Yet, no help arrived, and his heart continued to panic, his own heartbeat growing louder than the beat. He feared that this was the end, and then he saw it yet again. The Absol leapt out from underneath the frozen draconic visage, clinging to the side of the Kyurem's head now. The Absol claws dug into its right eye, digging in deep. The Kyurem did not drop the trainer's leg, biting down deeper. The trainer felt as if his leg was about to be eaten up by the large dragon. The Kyurem began to roll, trying to shake the Absol off. Yet, it clung on, its claws digging deeper yet in the flesh of the dragon's eye. The trainer almost felt as if he was going to pass out then, and out of the corner of his eye, he heard the slight hum of a turbine and the cracking of what sounded like thick glass. A bright flash of light burst out, the ice fully cracking around Zekrom's body.

The red-eyed black dragon roared, furious. The Kyurem paused, dropping the trainer onto the floor. He let out a muffled scream, his leg bleeding onto the floor. With one quick jarring motion, it cast the Absol aside, its eye bleeding thick rivers of blood along its face, dripping onto the floor. The Zekrom raced towards the Kyurem, its tail glowing with pure electricity. The Zekrom looked as if it could barely contain the power, its clawed fist glowing also with the same electricity. Moving to the right at first, the Kyurem turned slightly, lifting its jaw in an attempt to meet the Zekrom. Instead, the Zekrom shifted to the left, blindingly quick. It slammed its fist into the side of Kyurem's head, bouncing it against the floor. In a series of amazingly quick blows, it beat upon the Kyurem, dominating it with ease. The Kyurem, however, though phased somewhat by the Zekrom's furious assault, was not yet out of the fight. It snapped at the Zekrom's fist, making him dart back. Zekrom's turbine seemed to be glowing dimmer now. The trainer yet again heard the familiar thumping sound. It beat faster and faster, as if scared. The fight continued, the Zekrom battering the Kyurem with its fists. Although dazed, the Kyurem kept its only eye on the Zekrom, watching it dance in and out of its reduced vision. Zekrom once again raised its fist, and it met it with its teeth, sinking its teeth deep. The Zekrom roared triumphantly, gripping onto the Kyurem's tongue to the creature's surprise. Zekrom raised its other arm, all of the electricity funneling from its turbine to its arm. Electricity crackled along its length, and Zekrom slammed its fist into the ice dragon's head. The trainer heard the heartbeat increase to a fervent pace and then fade, beginning to laugh as he lied in the snow, his leg surrounded by blood. The Zekrom let go of its icy tongue, throwing the dragon to the floor.


	2. Dance of Dragons

The dragon rose in the air, streaking across the sky. Its muscles strained to keep the speed up, contorting sharply. The dragon was being chased, its lungs bursting as it streaked across the sky. What was chasing her was soon gaining. The Latias turned midair, slowing itself with ease. With a tremendous roar, a terrible noise burned down from what seemed like the heavens themselves. She knew she had only one option to escape. Deep in the atmosphere above the Earth, rocks glowed with what seemed to be primordial energy. With a single forceful thrust, each bursted down to Earth, the heat stripping them of much of their rocky exterior. The Latias watched, sweat dripping across its exhausted body.

The other dragon was gaining, it letting out a mighty roar. Despite the large creature's intimidating size, it did not falter, remaining in the air as it watched, scanning the sky. Thoughts ran across its mind, questioning if its power were still enough to hopefully end the chase. She spotted a series of burning meteorites, crossing the sky quickly. They glowed with powerful energy, glowing a sharp violet, spottable with her sharp eyes. It willed them to come faster, the other dragon spiraling across the sky quickly. On its back loomed a human, dark eyes gleaming. He gripped tightly to his harness. While the watching dragon was against hurting a human, as she found them mostly defenseless creatures, she had found this one more than harmful. It was malicious. Looking into those eyes, the Latias concentrated harder, its body rippling in a mirage of pure psychic might.

The meteors loomed nearly overhead now, and the Latias felt a sense of pride. Even under the tremendous stress that this effort was, she was proud she could manage it now. The Rider and its dragon grew closer. With a loud screech, the meteorites spun downwards, their fire still burning hot. They were close now, and she knew that this was her last chance. The meteorites slammed downwards, full now of all the psychic energy she had left.

They missed, the large Salamance spiraling out of the way. Its owner had spotted them, knowing what the Latias would attempt to do. The Latias fell from the sky, its seemingly inexhaustible energy supplies now wasted. She had attempted to flee, but her assailants drew ever closer in the sky. Now, the Latias did not care if they captured her or not. She simply wanted rest. The last sight she had was of a blue streak across the sky, slamming into the Salamance and its owner. She saw the owner fall from the sky, increasing in velocity as the human rushed ever faster towards the ground. Inwardly, she felt a sense of fleeing happiness, right before she blacked out. She would not be catching them. The ground would be catching both of them before long.

The Salamance raced towards the ground, the creature rushing to catch its owner. What it did not account for, however, was the blue streak that had knocked them off course in the first place. It slammed into its body yet again, streaking across the sky. The Salamance at once felt blood begin to drip from its body. With a mighty roar half-intermingled with rage and sorrow, the large dragon pursued, beating its heavy wings.

The Latios turned slightly in the air, weaving around the sky gracefully. Unlike his sister, it was at full strength and ready to fight. Its eyes glowed expectantly with mystical energy, and it stopped briefly, searching for his brethren. It spotted her, its eyes lighting up further. She was incredibly damaged, and not only that; exhausted. He heard the beat of heavy wings, and then saw a flash of another blue. The Salamance had finally caught up. Its claws, both hind and fore, dug into the smaller dragon's underside. With a roar of pure rage, its eyes lit up fully. Psychic energy pummeled the larger dragon, the slightly bloodied Latios streaked across the sky. It reached its max speed in little less than six seconds, its body glowing faintly with energy. With its claw, it dug into the chest of the Salamence, bringing the pair into a death spiral. As they fell, the pair clashed, claws and teeth dragging out flesh and blood. It appeared as if the larger dragon had the upper hand, using its teeth and claws to gouge large chunks of flesh from the smaller dragon. Finally, as they reached the last mile, the Latios detached suddenly and effortlessly. The Salamanca at once attempted to beat its mighty wings, only to find that they were restrained. The enormous creature realized something then as it fell to the ground; That of the fact that it and its owner had made a simply tremendous mistake. It slammed into the ground, a broken and bruised body. Turning in what it believed to be the direction of his sister, the Latios flew off, psychic energy still surrounding it.


	3. Heavenly Peak

The female trainer regarded the tower with a sort of coldness, looking at it and examining its details. Patches of darkness on the tower suggested that some of its floors had collapsed, and she stood briefly, for just a second, trying to peek at the top. It was just out of view, and she sat down, waiting patiently to arrive at the shore. The tower itself seemed to reach into the heavens, and she wondered how it was even constructed. Her Ludicolo swam ever closer, finally crawling up to the shores nearby the tower. The trainer's full name was Mayflower, but most knew her just by May. She paused as she looked at the tower yet again, and looked at her Ludicolo, the poke ball suddenly in her hand. "We're going to have to get out of here, so you just.. Get into the ball. Stay healthy." She regarded the tower with a growing suspicion, she had been requested to investigate the ancient structure and what was inside.

She had approached the tower, listening carefully for the cries of pokemon. She took a step forward into the darkness, and a flood of wings soon assaulted her. She hid her face, lifting a ball from her waist. She clicked the button, still attempting to protect her face from the flight of creatures. A large winged creature fluttered down, landing rather quickly despite its immense size. The dragon roared, the bats forming around it. They dodged the large creature, as if sensing his power. The Altaria turned to its master, cooing gently as it poked at her face. Feeling at its cheek, she smiled, giving its chin a few affectionate stroke. Now was not the time for any feelings of gentleness, however. "Alright, let's get going."

Gripping onto its fluffy downing, she climbed aboard the creature, and they set forth into the abyss. She watched steadily for any signs of something, her flashlight barely illuminating the area before them. The walls were covered with what appeared to be drawings, May hopping off quickly to look at them. With a finger, she traced across them, looking at what appeared to be a line that stretched across the wall. When she reached the end, she found herself looking at a vicious draconic visage of a creature, its eyes fierce as it glared downwards. Underneath seemed to be two ginormous creatures. Her Altaria followed after her as she walked, and she eventually came to a violent scene. The large sky creature appeared to be battling the other two, of whose immense lava from the large Behemoth covered the earth. On the other side, torrential waters rose from the depths in accordance with a massive Leviathan. She traced over the Behemoth, examining its red body. It seems familiar, almost like.. Her hand drifted over her waist, feeling for the deep purple ball there. "Groudon."

Her hand darted to her waist, feeling at the deep purple ball there. Inside the ball, the miniaturized Groudon looked up, staring up at her. The pair exchanged uneasy eye contact, and her Altaria stuck his head over her shoulder, cooing concernedly. She pointed the flashlight around, drifting past a set of stairways, before resettling back on them. It was time to ascend.

The first floor was a breeze, little debris resting about the room in general. She had once again climbed aboard the Altaria and together, they swept across the room with ease. She spotted the dim line shining in from above, and pointed the flashlight down to the stairwell. It looked relatively safe, but upon closer examination she spotted various cracks running throughout. Her Altaria seemed to come upon the same conclusion, and stretched its wings out, a common sign of him knowing that it would return to his ball. She had just taken the ball from her waist when the tower shook, shaking violently. After nearly 20 seconds, the tower suddenly stopped, the Altaria lying protectively on top of her. It screeched violently, rising as if to challenge the tower to do it again. She rose, dust covering her face and hair. Of course, she would not realize for hours later how filthy she was. She shook, trembling as the tower had trembled moments ago. She felt with her hands, touching the debris. The way back was blocked. There was but no option to go up.

Unfortunately for Mayflower, her flashlight had broken in the earthquake. She crawled and crept her way carefully through the tower's third floor, and was surprised to find the stairwell just fine. A tiny amount of light shone down from the floor above, and she clawed upwards, careful of any holes in the floor. Her eyes widened a little as she realized how large indeed the hole was in the tower. Most of the floor was gone, dim light shining through.. But now, they were just above the clouds. Her Altaria followed behind carefully, looking out into the light as it approached the gaping hole. May felt his head gently rest on her shoulder, cupping its chin gently with one hand. "I think.. We can fly."

Once again, she climbed aboard her Altaria and they took to the sky. Despite being above the clouds, they still had a long ways to go to the very top. Her Altaria flew quickly to the top, which seemed to be miles high. Yet, it still took nearly an hour to reach the very top. The tower very nearly poked into the highest of clouds, scraping the clouds at its peak. Coiled around the top, she spotted something strange indeed, gasping. Could it really be? It was possible, the legendary Rayquaza could just be up there. If not, it was a monumental discovery regardless. She whispered to her Altaria, and they sped closer to the top.

She hopped off her Altaria nearly as quickly as they reached the top, looking at the floor. It was decrepit, the dragon resting itself ontop of it. She wondered how the floor even supported its massive weight, and briefly pondered if the peak was made just for the incredibly large dragon. The girl took but a step, the large dragon opening both yellow eyes then. It screeched, uncoiling itself and rising slightly into the sky. Strangely enough, the dragon did not flap any wings nor did it glide, it simply moved across the sky. Her Altaria swooped in, roaring as if to challenge it. She rose from the ground, as if on autopilot. Her Altaria faced off against the Rayquaza, trying to keep up with its immense speed. The Rayquaza flowed through the sky gracefully, its movements confusing and baffling May. Massive swathes of dust clouded the area, obscuring her view. Her vision was rapidly fading, but she lifted her arm to the sky. Adorning her arm was a bracelet, and she focused, the last of her energy fading away. Energy flowed through the air, electricity almost crackling at the heights.

Altaria screeched, before the energy surrounded it, forming a cocoon. The Rayquaza withdrew slightly, baffled by the new influx of energy. Bursting out of the energy soon after however was Altaria, swooping into the Rayquaza swiftly. Its talons dragged at the Rayquaza's long body, a high pitched screeching emitting from its mouth all the while. The Rayquaza briefly writhed in the air, taking blow after blow from the cloudy dragon. Rayquaza, using its tail, swept the Altaria away. Rayquaza roared fiercely, readying its short-armed claws for its foe. However, the Altaria did not approach, instead gliding through the air above the clouds. The Rayquaza's beady eyes focused on it, impatience brewing in the dragon's short-tempered mind. It dove for Altaria, the creature dodging out of the way with ease. Altaria chose not to use its claws for the battle, instead opening its mouth. Screeching loudly, the Altaria dove at Rayquaza, gripping onto the creature. It continued to screech, blood beginning to drip out of the Rayquaza's earholes. The Rayquaza grabbed ahold of the Dragon's fluffy down, throwing it against the tower. The Altaria very nearly bounced off, despite the force it was thrown with. Roaring once again, it began to sing in its screeching, ear-bursting way. The Rayquaza roared, wishing it could drown out the music of the fair dragon. It hung just outside of where it could still hear the dragon's immaculate singing. With a realization, the green dragon streamed towards the Altaria, waiting for it to dodge before it grabbed ahold of it. Its size in comparison was nothing, how it would attempt to challenge him was a mystery, but it grabbed ahold of its downing with one claw. The Altaria squirmed in its claws, singing its mysterious screeching tune as it attempted to escape. The Rayquaza ripped the downing surrounding the creature's head away, the Altaria nearly at once stopping its frantic song. Quickly, it resorted to its claws, scratching deep etches into the Rayquaza's body. The Rayquaza roared at once, throwing the Altaria yet another time against the tower. The Altaria, most of its downing bloodied from its encounter, fell in the sky, before attempting to take flight once more. Still, it sank through the sky, its wings barely fluttering. At the top of the sky tower, May was rising from her sleep.

May rose from the ground, coughing at once. She covered her mouth with a hand, going to the edge of the tower. What she saw there was appalling, her Altaria falling through the sky, covered in blood from head to talon. The Rayquaza watched its descent with a predatory gaze, its claws at the ready to snatch it from the sky. Even from that height, she could see that the Rayquaza was licking its lips. He had already tasted blood on the air. May reached for her waist, grabbing onto the master ball that hung there. She had already pressed the button without a second thought, the large ruddy creature rising ontop of the tower. Groudon roared, stamping a foot into the top tower floor May blinked once, wondering how she would return to the ground, when the behemoth scooped her up in one claw. Rayquaza was already on its way back up, it had recognized the call of the creature. Groudon leapt off the building, catching Rayquaza by the neck with its free hand. May screamed the entire way down. The Rayquaza squirmed in its claw, firmly against the ground. Its claws scraped ineffectively against Groudon's large claw, Groudon ignoring it as thin rivers of blood streaked down. It set May down carefully, May at once rushing over to her Altaria, who lied on the sand, a mixture of downing, blood, and moist sand surrounding it. The Groudon now turned to regard the Rayquaza, who seemed to be in a deep concentration. A strange foreign energy surrounded Rayquaza, who snapped its view to Groudon. It let out a tremendous roar, Groudon, now somewhat annoyed, slamming its clawed fist into its face. Still, the strange energy persisted, the Rayquaza roaring again. The Groudon became aware of a splitting sound, a strange burning sound coming from heaven itself. It turned, finally spotting what the Rayquaza was roaring ever so triumphantly about.

The meteorites struck across Groudon's back, it falling to the ground. The Rayquaza freed itself from its grasp with a simple shove, drifting into the sky. Underneath its gaze, the stones grew ever hotter. They broke apart on the Groudon's back, it ignoring the pain. Crackling apart, a green coloured stone rose from the remnants. The Rayquaza roared, streaming towards the orb, when Groudon turned, its claw in the air. Groudon smacked Rayquaza out of the sky, grabbing ahold of the green coloured orb. The pair wrestled briefly, Rayquaza's fury striving against the Groudon. Rayquaza dove in mostly for the creature's right arm, which held the orb. It bit along the length, leaving gashes that seemed yards long on the creature. Yet it did not get ahold of the jade orb. The Groudon beat furiously at the Rayquaza's body, bruising its normal green colouration and tainting it almost to a deep forest colour. Meanwhile, from the sidelines, May and Altaria watched, both of them barely conscious. Just from her simple observations, it appeared as if Groudon would simply not win. She dug in her bag, her fingers drifting inside to produce something at last. The Red Orb. Groudon lifted its head from its struggle with Rayquaza, looking back longingly. May knew she would not be able to control Groudon, if it took on its ancient form. But was it better to let Rayquaza win that Green Orb? She thought not. With a few weary steps, she began to make her way towards the two giants.

Groudon stomped on Rayquaza's body, its mouth now firmly around its arm. It had first bitten onto its arm at just the claws, working its way up. Rayquaza seemed to not show any signs of reluctance, continuing to bite down with its razorsharp teeth. Groudon grew ever frustrated, its stubby arms were not enough to reach for the creature. Frantically, it pulled at the tail end of the Rayquaza. May grew ever closer, kneeling over. If she died then, who would care? Rayquaza would ascend into the upper atmosphere, and the behemoth known as Groudon would fade, its carcass dotting the beach by the Sky Pillar. She was nothing to these creatures, merely a dot in the sand. May grunted, dismissing the thought, and with one last push of energy throughout her frail body, she threw the Red Orb as hard as she could at Groudon. The ball reached its destination, being absorbed into Groudon's body. To her surprise, light shimmered across the creature's body. Across its cracks and crevices, a golden light glowered. It roared, summoning the strength to rip the Rayquaza off from its bloody arm. Nearly instantly, Groudon's arm regenerated, the blood still dripping off its arm in thick rivers. The Rayquaza recoiled slightly, before letting out a massive roar. Its head shot for the claw that gripped the Jade orb, biting straight through. The moment it touched the orb, green light illuminated the vast area, the Rayquaza spitting out the fingers of the Groudon. The Groudon roared in a mixture of agony and leapt for the Rayquaza, who glowed with a seemingly omniscient green light. Rayquaza's body finished glowing, a sharp claw snapping outwards to meet Groudon. The beach shook with the efforts of the massive creatures. Groudon was caught in the air by Rayquaza's blow, blood dripping from its intestines. Groudon lifted its left arm, swinging it down quickly onto the Rayquaza's arm. A loud crack resounded throughout the beach, the Rayquaza dropping Groudon from the air. Its claws remained embedded inside Groudon's gut, and with a look of panic, Rayquaza tried to pull its now useless arm away. Groudon grabbed onto it with its clawless hand, the stubs barely holding on as they gushed blood. The behemoth pulled, Rayquaza rushing forward. Groudon raised its leg, giving it a sharp kick. Rayquaza shot through the air, slamming into the Sky Pillar. The ground rumbled as the floors of the Sky Pillar collapsed, and Groudon roared, the sun brightening. As it did, the wound across its stomach began to disappear, sealing up with only a slight scar left. Rayquaza pulled itself from the tower, rushing for Groudon. Groudon roared, stomping one of its massive feet. A wall of lava shot from the ground, the Rayquaza simply surging through it, shutting its eyes as it rushed through. It readied a claw to strike, but was met by Groudon quickly. Groudon's right claw slammed into the creature, the creature sharply recoiling back to the ground.

Rayquaza roared, its body bruised and exhausted from its fight. Its body once again glowed with unholy energy, and it surged from the ground, twisting upwards. It slammed into the Groudon, pushing it up with it. Its teeth dug into Groudon's stubby neck, pushing him upwards. Once it reached a great height, the ascent of the dragon paused, and it slammed its body against Groudon, the creature falling to Earth. Groudon landed in the water, a massive patch of water rising into the air, and then falling. Almost immediately, lava surged up from the water. Rayquaza roared once again, flying down at Groudon. Its speed suggested it almost wanted to end the fight in just a single blow. Groudon jumped into the air, reaching the beach effortlessly. Groudon scaled the tower, watching as Rayquaza flew through the air towards it. May opened her eyes, spotting Groudon on the tower, it looking like a spiky gargoyle as it was perched upon the tower. Groudon's body tensed as Rayquaza approached, leaping off the tower quickly. Its speed even surprised Rayquaza as it surged through the air, its left claw swiping Rayquaza down into the ocean. Groudon slammed into the beach, sand rising in massive clouds. Raising its claws, Groudon roared, lava surging up from the crust of the Earth. Rayquaza roared, rising slightly. Its head was barely above water, lava and water meeting. The mixture sizzled, cooling quickly as it surrounded Rayquaza. The great creature roared as it attempted to free itself, succeeding in breaking free from some of the mixture. To its surprise, lava and water flowed up, surrounding it once more. Its head shot around, its eyes searching.. Kyogre roared, flying into the air. A wave of water washed over Rayquaza's head, along with a sudden flow of lava. The mixture cooled, settling over. If one looked over the scene now, one would suspect that a volcano resided nearby the island. Exchanging a glance with Groudon, Kyogre swam back into the depths, disappearing. Despite its rival's appearance, it simply remained still, turning just to look at the crumbling sky pillar. It stepped towards it, May rising quickly. At once, she lifted a ball, placing her Altaria back inside. She watched as Groudon gripped at the tower's base, pulling and once the tower tilted to a 70 degree angle, pushing. The tower fell onto the newly formed land, crumbling onto the Rayquaza's resting spot. With a mighty roar, Groudon stood atop the rubble of the tower, its trainer standing aside, watching out of pure terror and curiosity.


End file.
